Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170604135736
This is a That 70s Show rant I wrote a few days ago when I officially finished my rewatch, so now I'm posting it here for the rest of the fans on here that were screwed over by the last season. Whenever I talk about how much I love That 70s Show, how hilarious and underrated it is, and how it’s one of my favorites, I am talking about the first seven seasons. Season 8 was complete garbage and such a huge disappointment from an otherwise amazing series. I understand that they hired new writers for Season 8, but seriously? What’s the point of hiring a new staff if they’re going to get rid of some of the most iconic characters and relationships, rewrite history, make every remaining character an OOC mess, and throw together said remaining characters even though it makes no fucking sense? That being said, here are some of the worst aspects of Season 8. *Jackie and Hyde. I will never stop being bitter that such a deep, complex, and beautiful relationship had such a shitty ending because of the writers’ dislike of them. Despite being in love for the prior three seasons, putting each other first, and even wanting to commit to each other, the entire season they were at each other’s throats, were unnecessarily cruel to each other, and talked about how terrible they were for each other. And don’t get me started on Hyde’s gross slut shaming of her, which is its own issue altogether. *Hyde and Sam. Sam was so annoying, their entire relationship was based on sex, lies, and deceit, and it should have been Jackie/Hyde to get married. *Eric and Kelso leaving. Eric is the main character and Kelso was an iconic character as well, and the show really fell flat without them. At least Kelso was in a few episodes. Eric straight up left, was hardly mentioned other than him breaking up with Donna in an OOC way, and only came back for five minutes in the finale. Randy and his relationship with Donna. I don’t hate Randy per se, but he was the definition of a Gary Stu, a boring ass character, and a failed attempt to replace Eric and Kelso. Donna/Randy was so boring, too, and it was clear that her feelings never ran that deep for him. *I mentioned this before, but the way Donna and Eric were written really pissed me off. Donna put her life on hold for Eric - she stayed in Point Place and didn’t go to college, whereas he was able to go to Africa, teach there, and break up with her through a letter. I just wish that in the time Eric was gone, Donna went back to college - I think that would have been much more interesting and in character than Donna/Randy. That being said, their final kiss was beautiful and one of the few good things about Season 8 and I’m happy they’re endgame. *Jackie and Fez. Dear God, Jackie and Fez. They’re seriously the worst, partially because they’re bad for each other, and also because they make no fucking sense. Jackie had never shown feelings for Fez. She constantly turned down his advances, mocked him, and most of the time, she didn’t even really seem to like him as a person. Plus, Fez was really creepy and inappropriate towards Jackie throughout the series, so it rubs me the wrong way that his advances were seen as “romantic” and “him always being there for her.” Even though he apologized, him calling her ugly was nasty, and the whole revenge war they had was so petty. They didn’t have any type of connection or genuine love for each other. They were just thrown together for the sake of being thrown together. *The constant slut shaming of Donna and Jackie. Coming from someone who loves Donna/Eric and dislikes Donna/Randy, she shouldn’t have been shamed for choosing to move on with someone else. Eric was gone and had broken up for her. She wasn’t expected to wait around for him; she was allowed to date other people. I love Kitty and understand she was really upset about Eric leaving her, but her calling Donna all types of whore and easy was so disappointing, especially since she had regarded her as a daughter for so many years. As far as Jackie goes, y’all know how much I hate Jackie/Fez and how they made no sense together, but Jackie shouldn’t be shamed for choosing to date three of the guys in the gang. And the fact that Hyde, who once thought so highly of Jackie, was the one to imply that she’s the “sluttiest slut in Point Place”, that everyone’s been with her, and that she would get with anyone was so gross, OOC, and misogynistic. In conclusion, I am bitter, and always will be.